Miss Me When I'm Gone
by TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: "Will you miss me when I'm gone?".  "I will miss you very much Nikola, more than you know."  On the eve of his "death" Nikola and Helen say goodbye as lovers as well as friends.


AN:

I have a dozen other stories to finish, but this one reached out and forced itself to be written.

I was making a list of prompts for the Sanctuary porn battle on LJ (Sfa_Pornbattle for those interested) and ended up with this. No idea where this came from.

Caution: Very little dialogue, badly written smut, and barely a hint of a plot! You were warned.

All mistakes are 1000% mine, I'm proofreading this at 7 am and I haven't been to bed yet.

Sadly Sanctuary doesn't belong to me, I make no money off of it and thats probably a good thing. I'm not sure the show would be all that interesting if it was just about how many ways I could think up to make Helen sleep with various male characters.

Further notes to follow.

**Miss Me When I'm Gone**

S a n c t u a r y

a

n

c

t

u

a

r

y

January 6th 1943

New York City

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?" Nikola's words startled her, they had been sharing a bottle of wine and the room had gone quiet as they kept to their thoughts. It was the evening before he was to fake his death and leave behind everything he'd done in this lifetime. Everyone he knew, those he trusted, perhaps even loved.

She looked at him over the rim of the glass she held in her hand and studied him. His hair slightly messy, trousers impeccable as always as well as his dress shirt. Though the jacket, vest, and tie had been long abandoned. "I will, Nikola, you are a dear old friend. After more than a half of a century, how can you ask such a thing?" Helen Magnus wondered where he was going with this, it wasn't like him at all to worry about what anyone thought.

"I shall miss you most of all, Helen." His words were sincere and so unlike the flirty banter he usually employed. He rose from his position in the chair opposite her and filled his wine glass again before tipping the last of the bottle into hers. He sat down again, this time next to her on the settee. She sighed, "Oh Nikola, I'll always be here when you need me, you'll remember that won't you?" His mouth upturned slightly and his eyes changed, and there he was. The Nikola Tesla she knew, the flirty mischievous man.

He drained his glass and set it on the table beside them and then captured her hand in his own. "Ah, what if I need you now dear Helen?" His grin was smug and she would have been offended in their youth, but at 93 years of age she was no longer the same woman she had been when they met. He too had changed. These were traits developed over the course of fifty years and well practiced ones at that. Since John's departure from their lives he would playfully suggest things to make her blush and she would turn him down, becoming more and more bold in their banter as time passed.

Tonight was different. He lifted his hand and cupped her face, this thumb brushing against the soft skin there before tracing it's way to her lips. Her eyes slid closed as he took liberties she suddenly had no desire to stop. Taking her glass from her hand he discarded it next to his own before placing his other hand at her waist and drawing her towards him. He has expected her to push him away, to stand and shake her head at him, chastise him like a naughty school boy. He was shocked when she cupped his hand on her face and drew the other to his shoulder. She leaned her face into his touch her lips forming a kiss against the pad of his thumb. Whispering, "I will miss you very much Nikola, more than you know."

Emboldened by her words and actions he leaned in and placed his lips gently on hers, soft and warm. Helen's lips parted and he took her invitation to deepen their kiss. She tasted of wine and a floral sweet, like the violet mints she had purchased from the small confectionery shop they had passed that afternoon.

She responded with an equal passion she had not known she possessed and their hands moved to tangle in each other's hair. Lips devouring lips, a tangle of tongues and limbs. Nikola pulled her further toward him until she was flush against his body before lowering her backwards until she was underneath him. She gasped against his lips and he released her from his kiss only to move his lips down the side of her jaw to assault her neck. He tasted the skin there, felt her pulse and reveled in the knowledge that he was making her heart race. Her skin was flush and she was beautiful in the dim room. He pulled away just enough to work open the buttons of the green dress she was wearing, caressing the swell of her breasts as he went.

Helen gasped at his touch, and arched towards him as he released the buttons one by one. She was afraid to speak, to break the spell that had been spun around them. Afraid that words would make this all come crashing down. Instead she said nothing and caught his lips again, her hands finding his own shirt buttons and parting them. She pushed the garment back and off his shoulders.

Encouraged by her actions Nikola rid himself of his shirt completely breaking their kiss. They were both left panting and within seconds Nikola was standing and pulling Helen to her feet as well. As she stood he turned her body so that her back was pressed against his smooth hard chest. He pushed her dress down over her shoulders kissing her neck, licking her skin until she moaned out loud and pressed back into his very apparent arousal.

He pushed the dress further down until it passed her hips and pooled onto the floor at her feet leaving her in only her lingerie. Knowing he had Helen Magnus in his arms in nothing but her unmentionables only served to fuel the fire. If he had at one point, any thoughts beyond her body they were far gone now.

He brought his hands up and cupped her breasts teasing the nipples into hard points and making her bite her bottom lip and let out a low moan. He drew back a hand and quickly unclasped the bra.

The moment she felt the clasp let go Helen pulled the item from her body and turned in his arms, bringing her arms around Nikola's neck and pressing her soft breasts to his bare chest.

His hands nestled in her hair again only instead of pulling her in for another kiss he pulled the pins from her hair until it cascaded down her back in dark waves. He loved this color on her and was glad she hadn't cut it again.

Helen smiled at him, a devilish glint in her eye and soon her hands were working to unfasten his trousers. He groaned as she brushed her hands against his hardness, and in a swift motion he swung her up into his arms and was carrying her into the bedroom.

He laid her carefully on the bed and dropped down beside her, his mouth finding her breasts. He nipped and sucked each one watching Helen come undone under his ministrations. Her nails bit into his shoulders and he kissed his way down her body and slid to the end of the bed. He took his time and kissing to her waist and then thighs. He stopped and unfastened her garters before he remove each heel, then stocking and finally the rest of the scraps of silk they were calling under clothing these days, not that he would be complaining anytime soon.

Once she was free of all fabrics he stood and quickly shoved the rest of his clothing off and onto the floor with little regard for it's state.

Taking her ankle into his hand he proceeded to kiss the inside higher and higher until he was no longer at the ankle but now at her inner thigh. Helen's hands fisted into the sheets, her body arching towards him, begging for more until words slipped past her lips in a cry, "Please, Nikola."

The sound of her begging him was nearly his undoing. He kissed and licked higher until he came to her now very wet center. With gentle fingers he parted and teased her before slipping his finger inside. Her hips jerked and he withdrew it slowly only to trust it back a forth a few times. Her body was on fire and she wanted more, all of him.

Withdrawing the digit once more he quickly replaced it with his tongue, lapping and sucking, holding her down as her hips arched again and her thighs clamped around his head. He continued on until Helen gasped and hit her climax, her mouth falling open as if she were going to scream yet swallowed the sound.

Her hands, that at some point must have found their way to his hair, let go and her legs went slack releasing him from the vice like hold she had on him. He returned to her line of vision looking more than a little smug and she quickly pulled his face to hers in another searing kiss.

She could taste herself on him as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring her all over again.

His leg slipped between her own and with little thought she wrapped a leg over his hip and rolled him forcing him into his back with her straddling him.

"My turn now, Nikola" she whispered as she raked over his body with heavily lashed eyes.

He groaned and smiled at her, hissing as her hands came into contact with his cock.

She stroked him with one hand and leaned in to kiss and explore his body as he'd done hers.

Her hands were warm and soft and brilliant. He'd imagined this moment many times but nothing so good as this. His thought was interrupted when he felt her tongue on his shaft, slow and torturous, and the she took him in her mouth. He was dreaming, he had to be. Her mouth worked with her hands, still just as slowly. It was maddening and when he could take no more he gasped out, "Stop, let me.." But his words trailed off and then she was once again straddling his hips.

She positioned herself above him, his hand guiding himself into her as lowered herself onto him.

His hands found her hips and guided her up and then down again setting a rhythm. She braced her hands against his chest and rocked against him as he thrust upward.

She was on the edge again and he could feel it, her body tensing up and he rolled them back over so that he was once more atop her. Pining her hands above her head with one hand and holding himself up with the other, he pulled back and nearly out before slamming into her again and again. She shrieked and then he could hold back no more. Her climax came just before his, tipping him over the edge and sucking the air from the room. He spilled into her and his hips slowed, barely thrusting before stopping entirely. The only sound in the room now was their heavy breathing and the rustle of the sheets as Nikola rolled to the side to avoid crushing her.

He opened his mouth to speak but her finger on his lips stilled him. "Shhh, just a little while longer" Her words quieted him and so instead he pulled her against him pulling the cool bed linens up and over their sweat slicked skin. Staying there pretending the world didn't exist until sleep took them.

S a n c t u a r y

a

n

c

t

u

a

r

y

January 7th 1943

New York City

When she woke he wasn't beside her, though the light that streamed into the room through the curtains told her it was early. She glanced toward the now closed door and noticed that her clothing had been neatly placed on the chair by the door. She stood on still slightly shaky legs and her body protested slightly. She made her way the small bath to the other side of the room and within 15 minutes she'd quickly bathed and dressed again.

She was grateful for the chance to compose herself before facing him in the light of the day. Though she held no regrets about their activities the night before she didn't need the complications sex often brought, regardless of his intentions to leave everyone and everything behind.

She exited the bedroom to find the sitting room curiously empty, though not for long. The door opened moments later to reveal Nikola with a cart containing a breakfast tea service. "Good morning, Helen. Ready for my death? You've always said one day you'd kill me"

His grin was back and she wasn't sure if she was sad or not that he made no mention of their shared passion only hours ago. But she felt herself breath a small sigh of relief.

He knew that in the day things would have changed for her and so he said nothing. Though there was plenty to say.

S a n c t u a r y

a

n

c

t

u

a

r

y

Hours later after the body had been planted they met again at the train station. In her hand she held an envelope containing the things he would need to start over and a train ticket that would take him out of her life. "How does it feel to be a dead man?" Her words were playful, back to the normal light tone. He matched her playfulness, "I am dead now aren't I, the Great Nikola Tesla is no more." The corners of her mouth upturned. "Yes well, kiss me and I'll save your life." She waved the envelope in the air and he moved to kiss her cheek but at the last moment she turned her head and kissed him in a soft breath stealing kiss before breaking it and holding out the papers.

"I will miss you, Nikola." Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears. He took the envelope and ticket from her and said, "I shall miss you greatly dear Helen, Thank you." His words were sincere and she was glad at that moment that he was leaving, because she wasn't sure her heart could survive him.

"What's a faked death among friends?," she asked. He smiled, nodded and turned to board his train. She watched him walk away, staying until the train pulled out of the station. Sad in the knowledge that she may never see him again.

It wasn't until much later that she realized exactly what he had and done and why he needed to take his leave. Leaving her more than a little angry and hurt.

S a n c t u a r y

a

n

c

t

u

a

r

y

October 15th 1943

Old City

Helen's tea had gone cold. Sitting in the window seat of her bedroom tears wetting her face as she agonized over the decision that she had made. But how could have been any other way? It wasn't fair to anyone, and yet she worried that this wasn't fair either.

So much for avoiding a broken heart. Some days she wished she had asked Nikola to stay, run the Sanctuary with her. Though she knew that he'd never have done so. She wasn't really sure she wanted it either. Perhaps it was for the best, perhaps she was never meant to be a mother. How could she allow herself to have the second child when she hadn't had the first.

And so it was on this Friday in January, the day that would have been her due date, Helen Magnus cried for the child she did not carry. Indefinitely in limbo housed with the half sibling that may never exist either.

Perhaps one day she promised herself. Perhaps one day, if Nikola came back. Maybe then they decide together.

**Finish**

AN:

Her dress is green because it's a color we will likely never see her in due to how the show is mostly greenscreened.

Chowards Violet Mints are lovely they were first created in new york in the 1930's . Many east coast stores carry them but they be easily found online. (I'm eating one now)

Happy Death Day Nikola!

Tesla's death came at the age of 86 (which makes him younger than our dear Helen lol) on January 7th 1943 at The New Yorker Hotel in New York City.

I thought he sould go out with a 'bang'!

Yeah, I know. That was horrendously bad.

Also...

So Helen seems to put up with alot of crap from Nikola, and he says things in a way that she doesn't ever really get mad at him for, at least not for more than 10 minutes. So in this story some of the lines he's used, were things she said first.

and

I have this theory that a woman doesn't take lovers for 120 years and only ever end up with one child. I assume for the purpose of this story that her pregnancy was extracted and stored rather than frozen within her body. In my own head I giggle and wonder how many "Shelf Babies" Magnus is keeping. It's warped sounding I know lol, but I'm messed up so there you go.

It's probably OOC but I'm about as happy as I'm going to be with it. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
